The Dying Laughter
by KamiReign
Summary: Unleashing your imagination is a great thing. And Izaya proves how Awesome his Imagination is.          A Story tribute for the dying message by RukawaGF
1. Chapter 1

Ok… I can't take that fanfic due to its effin' drama AKA "**the dying message**" by Ruka-senpai. (Well, I guess I can call her that xD)

So, I made this story to lessen my sadness… it's just… well yeah, I cant anymore watch that video ( www. youtube. com/ watch?v=obbWGhCMF8c

Because… I might scream in agony again… orz.

Anyways, Ruka-senpai is a great writer. And she's one of the reasons why I started doing some smuts, err… I mean Stories, lolzie ^^

* * *

><p>"Shadow of the damn it!"<p>

Izaya throwed the pillow…"I can't sleep! Arg!" he turned around, moved a lot and turned again.

"That story... gets in my nerves for some reason! Argh! I can't... die so easily!"

He selfishly talked to nobody but to himself.

"Hmph! And that… robot." He gripped the pillow.

"Shizu-chan kissed him so many times… oh yeah! Let me count it, maybe 400 times! Ahh!" he scratched his head and sat.

"Physche… you are born to this world to be love… and for me, **I wish you are never been born flea!**"

He lied down again and sighed.

"Maybe… in real life… shizu-chan, really really loves me…" he chuckled and grabbed the pillow to cover his face…

"Hmm, since I'm free tomorrow. How about doing something really… unexpected…?" he looked at the sleeping head of celty.

"Nee… head princess? Something that can make me love humans more."

He smirked. Then finally, he fell asleep.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"What's with you calling that old pervert here?" Namie complained as she points shingen

"Look Namie-san… This old pervert here is useful for my experiments. That's why you need to be more… patient and understanding." Izaya replied while busy reading the book shingen lend to him.

"You two." The man in the gasmask sighed. "Stop calling me that." Namie glared at him.

"So? What are we supposed to call you then?"

Shingen stood up and brushed his hair. "You can call me…Daddy…"

Izaya threw the book to shingen but he managed to dodge.

"Orihara-kun?"

"This book is fucking absurd. Making a robot's easy for me. I don't need to follow those steps…" he removed his glasses and clasped his hands.

"Hooo… as expected from Orihara-kun. Then, it's meaningless to be here eh?" shingen sat again.

"No… I still need you for my second experiment." Shingen widened his eyes. "Second…?"

"This second experiment won't be easy though. It's not a robot but a Dullahan."

Namie and shingen was confused to Izaya's words.

"To make it short, I will create a Dullahan named tsugaru, the strongest Dullahan in ikebukuro." He smirked. "What do you think? I, Orihara Izaya who loves humans so much will create a monster that can destroy humanity. Hahaha! Laughable!"

Namie simply walked and continued to do her works and whispered. "Seriously… this guy's insane."

"If shizu-chan risked his life for creating a robot, why would I not?"

Shingen and Namie who's completely in confusion ignored the informat…


	2. Chapter 2

"Courier… thanks for coming! Even though I told you that **this won't be very important**…"

Celty typed on her PDA angrily [Enough with the talks! What do you mean you'll give back my head!]

"Well, don't be impatient…" he went to the coffee table.

[Impatient! You don't know how I want my head so bad! I'm searching it for ages don't talk as if-]

Celty was not yet finished talking but Izaya stopped her from typing by placing a cup of tea in the table in front of her.

"Celty Celty Celty… calm down. First of all, shingen-san is the one who will give your head back."

He sat and Celty focused on the tea in front of her that caused Izaya to chuckle. "So… this is the plan. I need some of your blood and of course we will be needing a lot of it. Second, your memories. So, I can't give you the head back for the meantime. I need it."

Celty started to shake and Izaya observed her if she's mad or scared.

"Getting things, lost possessions won't be easy… there will be a necessary conditions and you need to accomplish them before grabbing your goal." He smirked. "I hope, even monsters like you knows that…" he spun his chair "Because, I thought my lovely humans that! Ahahahaha!"

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Shizuo was on a bench sitting quietly. He loves this day because it was peaceful and.

"_Nee, Shizu-chan… do you love me?"_

His mortal enemy called him yesterday and said that. He wasn't exactly happy about that question but somehow… it makes him smile.

"What's with him…? Even though he already knew the answer." he pulled the cigarette inside his pocket. "Shit… I forgot my lighter." He felt a soft tap from his back.

"Here… you need it right?"

"Shinra…?"

The doctor sat beside him… "Orihara-kun called Celty… that's why I'm bored…"

Shizuo lightened his cigarette. "Hmm…"

Shinra looked at him. "Shizuo-kun… How much do you exactly hate Orihara-kun?" the sudden question caused shizuo to choke while inhaling the smoke. He grabbed shinra's collar "Stop mentioning forbidden names huh!"

'Ahh… sorry sorry…"

He released Shinra and sighed. "Its not like I don't want to hear his name though…" he whispered.

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

They both sat on the bench waiting for an excitement that sure will never come to them.

On the other side… the two was in a far distance.

-Shinra…

"Ohh courier... stop worrying about that pedo doctor… he'll be alright. He's a strong one…"

Celty typed slowly and showed it to Izaya. [I know… but… he'll look for me. And I can't imagine him in that situation.}

Izaya patted the courier. "If you're that worried about him. Then, why would you want your head so badly?" Celty raised her helmet and looked to Izaya

[What do you mean?]

Izaya smiled

"Well, its just if you got your head back… there's a chance that you will leave that guy."

Celty felt a chill and gripped her hands. This time, she agrees with Izaya… there's a chance that she'll leave that house… and Shinra… she's now in bewilderment.

"But I won't force you… if you still want your head back…"

Celty continued to think and at the same time her look on shinra.

"Anyway… this might be the last time you will see him… don't you wanna go to him?"

Celty shook and clenched her PDA but not so tight that can break it. [I'd rather… not] she typed weakly.

Izaya smirked and looked to them… "Being a Dullahan is tough… I still prefer being a human…" they left after…

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"We will begin the operation later… are you ready? Celty-kun?"

Izaya was behind the door watching Celty shake.

"Don't worry… these doctors are not that… uhh… Ruthless when it comes to Immortal beings like you." Shingen continued talking that only caused Celty to tremble more.

Izaya crossed his arms, annoyed. Annoyed because they're treating his 'tool' for his experiment rude. Well, he's also like that himself so he just sighed.

"Orihara-kun…" shingen called him and he looked…

"Are you going to be w/ Celty-kun."

Izaya almost laughed with the silly question for him but managed to stop himself. "Unfortunately… I will not. I need to do an experiment…" he replied.

"Hmm… the robot?"

"Precisely…" he waved back to Celty w/ a slight smile and left the room smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yez, let me suggest a wonderful idea…

To those who haven't red the Dying message yet, If you're in the last chapter before the epilogue. Try playing the song "Kokoro" by Kagamine rin and len.

**The Vocaloid version…**

www. myspace. com/ vocaloidsongs/ music/ songs/ kokoro-x-k-kiseki-kagamine-rin-len-51701239

**and if you want the "Remixed version"**

www. youtube. com / watch? v=Mu8A4B8mOl8&feature=related

**and the "Perfect Version**"

www. youtube. com/ watch? v=DQ1jN437Ll4

pick ur own lovely version 4 the song fellas!

Play that song while reading it *smirks* let's see if you will not bowl in tears again *Grins* that's only a suggestion though, if you don't want I'm not forcing you ^^…. And to those who have red it,

Why don't you try reading it again while listening to that 'Utskusii Uta'?

Yeah, I'm giving free handkerchiefs -_^

Contact 12629 for deliveries pfff… ENJOY MINNA! And don't 4get to remove the spaces nee~?

* * *

><p>"Celty…" Shinra whispered while lying on his bed… the underground doctor continued to whisper the Dullahan's name. "When will you comeback?"<p>

Shinra almost gasped when he heard his loud Ringtone.

Most of the time, his ringing volume isn't that loud but he turned it to he 'loudest volume' because he was waiting for Celty's text. He grabbed his phone, when he realized that it might be Celty's.

But what he saw was…

[Call me… Coz I don't want to waste my Load. This is important] a text message.

And it was from Orihara Izaya. Shinra hesitated but he called him anyway.

"Orihara-kun?" his tone was weak.

He then waited 30 seconds before Izaya answered.

And the reply was like-

"Son of a Shit! Behave yourself!"

Shinra twitched his eyebrows.

"You mean me?"

"Ahh… no, not you of course. I will just ask you something…"

Shinra calmly listened to the informat's words even though he is Absolutely pissed off.

"Do dullahans eat?" was izaya's sudden question.

"huh…? Don't tell me you will feed Celty?"

The informat sighed. "No… not her ok. Its-" Izaya was not yet finished talking but a loud voice that can even hear from the other side of the phone was heard.

"Stop acting as if you're my master! You're skinny! You look like a pervert! And a sadist retarded swag shi-"

As it seems Izaya punched the other person. "Fuck this robot. You exactly look like me Pink Shit! So, you don't have the right to call me that! Ah!"

Shinra was surprised. This is the first time he heard the Mighty 'Orihara Izaya' getting up for a certain person/robot.

"Orihara-kun?" Shinra sighed in confusion

"Be thankful that you look like me. Because if not. **I already slashed your small neck and Push my hands inside it to get your Fucking Throat out. Engrave that in your Darned memory… FOREVER.**"

The informat demanded.

"Okay then. I'll hang up." Shinra was about to throw the phone but was stopped again.

"Ok then Shinra." Izaya regained his posture.

"Back to the topic… I'm asking if a Dullahan with a head eats… answer that short and simple question and you can hang up now."

"How should I know? I have a Dullahan named Celty who doesn't have a head… you're being illogical here Orihara-kun." Shinra replied

"Okay pedo. Listen… since you're a doctor Quak Quak~ find that out yourself. I have absolutely no time for that."

Shinra gripped his phone. "its better if you don't anger me any further. I'm seriously having a problem right now."

Izaya chuckled at shinra's deadly tone.

"Well~ it's not like I'm pissing you off. It's just… I have a little price and gift for you. IF you will do that for me."

Shinra managed to calm down after izaya's cooling voice.

"And the price is… I will make this Dullahan named Celty to stay by your side FOREVER. And~ that includes having her head on her headless neck… don't you think it's a wonderful idea?" he laughed on the phone and shinra's adrenaline woke up.

"You can… do that…? Orihara-kun?"

"Ofcourse… and if you want that to happen. You should help me w/ my experiments. Nee~ pedo doctor Quak quak?"

Shinra quickly got up and wore his lab coat. "IF it's for Celty… I'll do everything."

Izaya smirked. "That's a headless fetish for you."


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION **noob speaking:**

So some people actually tell me to make my chapters longer? Yayz… that's dear readers 4 u… but then, every author has their own styles and ways right?

That's why beloved readers. Stop telling that by using **review this story **and+ the typos thing etc, it actually pisses the hell out of me. But if u really want to correct me, u can pm me then ^^… just being honest here lyk cloud may shade a tear-chan who's so cute and lovelehh by being honest ; ) I love readers like her and also tadahh my first reviewer akai mu tsuki-chama rabu rabu rabu! ^^ kay, enough 4 my bla bla blas ENJOY MINNA!

* * *

><p>Psyche sat quietly on the sofa, cursing his 'current master' who's now in his room, sleeping. The young robot gazed on the mirror beside him.<p>

"Psyche really looks like him… Why is that…?" he whispered. He stood up and took a good look to himself.

"I'm also skinny… and this face." He touched his cheek. "It'sh chou weird…" he pouted.

"Izaya… that yakuza was-"

"Eihh?"

Namie was stunned by the short kid in front of her.

"What exactly are you doing huh?"

The kid ran and hugged Namie tightly "Yow my momma!"

"Wha!" Namie grabbed his fur coat and threw him like a ball to the sofa.

"Awtch! Dwatch mean momma!" the young robot was teary.

"Orihara Izaya… Stop fooling around and meet that Yakuza!" Namie stomped.

Psyche ran to izaya's bedroom and opened the door.

"Mwaster! Momma's calling you!" he walked to izaya's bed and pulled the blanket that's covering his master.

"Swaggy human rabu!" he shook him.

"Ahh… mairu… stop it….."

"Imma not mai-chan! Me psyche! Psyche!"

Izaya gasped and stood up after hearing that name, then he slapped the robot unconsciously. "Ah! O-ow…" the robot cried .

"That name… annoys me!" Izaya shouted, still half asleep.

Namie banged the door.

"What the fuck is this?" She stared at the two boys who looked exactly the same. "So…? Orihara family sure inherits the genes of twins. Is that what your stupid experiment trying to prove?" she crossed her arms.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh Namie-san." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "This little pink shit here is my creation… you see, I CREATED HIM." He pointed the crying robot. "Amazing huh?" he grabbed psyche and patted him on the head.

"A robot… that looks like you…? Just what exactly are you planning?" Namie asked.

"My spare… you see, if the joker's life is in danger and something bad happens to me, this little kid here will take care of everything." He smirked and squeezed the robots soft cheeks.

"You've gone nuts… I can't take you anymore."

"C'mon Namie-san… this robot's officially my character… check out the novels will you xP. Narita-san will get mad at you xD" he rubbed the robot's cheeks and squeezed it again… "Aahh… whaa… shutop it… buuu.."

Namie sighed. "Okay I give up…" she went out after.

"Ei! Be sure to read it nee~!"

Namie glanced and slammed the door.

"Seriously… she's a bitch." Izaya lied down again w/ psyche on his embrace.

"So she's not ma momma?" the robot looked at him

"She's our bitchy secretary… Namie Yagiri… she's in love w/ his younger brother and that makes her creepy and disgusting."

He brushed the robot's soft hair.

"Hnn… but master Izaya loves humans right? Is that also disgusting?"

Izaya stared at psyche's innocent eyes and chuckled.

"My cute spare… I want you to remember this forever…" Izaya smiled and psyche nodded.

"Loving humans will let you escape the everyday and inspire you to evolve… information will come on its own for you." Izaya smiled while talking and psyche recorded his every word. Even his lovely expression.

"And humans will lead you to a certain monster… they…" he paused and the robot waited. Izaya cleared his throat.

"They thought me… that monsters are cute beings and a gem…" he smiled again and embraced the robot.

"And that gem is our shizu-chan… nee, this is our little secret psyche. Don't tell this to anyone."

The robot nodded. "Even to 'that shizu-chan'?"

"Yeah… haha… even to him."

* * *

><p><strong>I really think iza-nii's the joker ^^ if celty's the queen and shizu-nii's the king, then the trolled informat is the Joker. (remember that episode? When he burned the cards? xD)<strong>


End file.
